


Step Over The Line

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [26]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: It's time for Laura and Carmilla to meet each other's best friends over bowling.  This will go...well.Prompt: BFF swapPairing: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein





	Step Over The Line

**Author's Note:**

> beta by imaginary_golux
> 
> Also, it was weirdly difficult to find two characters who have different (sets of) best friends.

“So, um, Carmilla, I had a really nice time tonight.” Carmilla shrugged. “And we’ve been going out for a few weeks now, which means I think it’s time we take our relationship to a new and important level.” Carmilla’s expression shifted subtly from studied nonchalance to careful hunger. “I think we should meet each other’s friends!” Laura fished in her purse to produce an ad for a local bowling alley offering a discount on Thursday nights. “What do you think?”

“Bowling. With our best friends?” Carmilla tried hard to think of a plausible date idea which would be less sexy. Laura just nodded enthusiastically. Fuck, why could she not resist those puppy-dog eyes? “Sure thing, cutie.” And, hell, she probably had been kind of ignoring those lovable ginger shits since she met Laura.

“Great! I’ll tell Mattie. Also, you look disappointed.”

“Don’t worry about it, cupcake.” She kissed Laura goodnight. “See you Thursday?”

“Yeah...unless you want to come up to my flat?” Carmilla grinned. Definitely feeling less presumptuous for packing those dental dams.

***

It had taken less work than Carmilla had imagined to get Danny, Perry, and Lafontaine to crash her date. Apparently Thursday was some kind of optimal night for a night out, according to Lafontaine: who knew?

They arrived to find Laura already there, laughing with a young black woman whose clothes looked far too elegant for bowling night. “Good of you to finally join us,” the stranger said, offering a hand. “Matska Belmonde.”

“Mattie, you said you’d be nice,” Laura reminded her. Carmilla raised an eyebrow as introductions were made. What was Miss Sweetness-and-Light doing with tall, dark, and snide? ...okay, maybe she had a type.

“So...how do you know Laura?” Safe opening gambit, Carmilla congratulated herself. Save being an unrepentant asshole for later.

“We used to travel together,” Mattie drawls. “Oh, we went everywhere! Paris, Saigon, Buenos Aires…” Laura, a cosmopolitan wanderer? Wonders never cease. And, okay, a little intimidating to the point where I feel like I’ve been living underground for the last decade. “What about you and the carrot-top brigade?”

“Oh, um. We all met back in my freshman year. These two,” Carmilla indicated Perry and Lafontaine, “have basically been married since then, little as they like to admit it. The human beanstalk and I used to date until we realized we had more of a love-hate relationship. Very nice if you like sweet and overprotective.”

“Karnstein,” the only single member of her friend group cautioned her.

“Oh, you think I need protection?” Mattie laughed. “Not from you, surely.” She smiled, almost a snarl. “Come on, let’s bowl.”

“She’s usually nicer than this,” Laura apologized softly as they walked toward the alley. Her nose wrinkled. “Well, okay, no. But at least she’s usually more fun about it.” 

“Hey, I get it.” Carmilla squeezed her hand. “You’re her best friend. She wants to make sure I treat you right. Speaking of treat...want to get a big thing of nachos to split?”

“You--” Laura poked her chest. “--are telepathic.”

“Be right back!” Carmilla kissed the tip of Laura’s nose, making her laugh. 

The laugh quickly vanished as Danny cornered her. “Look, I know Carmilla can be kind of a bitch. But goddamnit, she’s got a lot of heart, and she’s my best friend. So if you hurt her, I will find you, and I will hunt you for sport.”

Laura giggled nervously. “Okay, that was randomly intense. But I totally get it. Trust me, she is in safe hands.” She smiled in relief as Carmilla came back with a steaming plate of nachos. “Hey, you’re the best.” Placated, Danny stalked away to add her name to the bowling score computer. “And you’ve got good friends.”

“We’ll see how you feel after a game or two of bowling,” Carmilla sighed. “Was she giving you the shovel talk?”

“No?... Yes,” Laura admitted. “Don’t worry, I won’t break your heart.” She raised her pinkie meaningfully.

“Are you pinkie-swearing?!” Mattie hooted. “You’re adorable, little one.”

“You’re the worst, Mattie!” Laura called back through gritted teeth.

“Hey, at least she hasn’t threatened to kill me yet.”

“Yeah, yet,” Laura moaned.

“One thing at a time, creampuff. One thing at a time.”


End file.
